Toy articles that are launchable by fluid force provide entertainment and help educate users. Examples of such toy articles are toy foam rockets and toy vehicles. Fluid-launchable toy articles are desirable because they can be propelled into motion in a safe, inexpensive, reliable manner. The entertainment and educational benefits derived from a launchable toy article may be enhanced if the article exhibits features that further add to the realism of the object or features that themselves also entertain and educate. A sound effect is a feature that is able to enhance the entertainment and educational benefits of a toy article, particularly if the sound effect is made audible in conjunction with the action engaged in by the article. For example, a sound effect that mimics the sound of a rocket being launched would enhance the realism of playing with a toy foam rocket. As another example, a sound effect simulative of sounds used in movies when science fiction-types of weapons are fired would enhance the entertainment, and perhaps the educational, benefits derived from launching a toy rocket. It would be convenient if a sound effect could be simply and automatically generated upon the launching of a fluid-launchable toy article. What is needed is a means for generating a desired sound effect when a fluid-launchable toy article is launched, and in particular a means for utilizing the launching fluid to help generate the sound effect.